Whispering to the wind
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan have found their true loves in each other, but Jasper makes the mistake of trying to talk to his ex again and his world falls apart. Oneshot. Hurt. Human. A/U


**Twilight oneshot. Jasper and Bella have a relationship problem.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, just the SL. **

* * *

><p>Jasper sat leaning against an old oak tree, on the soft green grass, his head in his hands. He had been dating Isabella Swan for several months. She wasn't his first, but he loved her like she was. He admired the way she'd bite her lip softly and look down when she was blushing, the way she'd smile, her face lighting up, when she saw him. His first was a small girl called Alice. She never got Jasper the way Bella did. He didn't care about her in the way he cared for Miss Swan.<p>

But, he made a mistake of letting his thoughts wander, and he ended up making the worst possible decision of trying to let Alice back into his life. He missed her from time to time, but only because of the great friendship they shared before they ended up dating for however long it was. Jasper never kept track of that relationship. It was obvious his heart wasn't in it like it now was with Bella.

Prior to this day, Jasper was the happiest man in the universe. Little did he know that the mistake he made would force its way out of his mouth.. He and Bella shared a laugh or two, just as usual, while laying in bed together. Jasper was content with Bella in his arms. She belonged there. He would never be able to find the words to tell her how much he loved her, but Bella knew. In silence, was everything. Every feeling that ever was between them. Love, Lust, Passion, Friendship; A life long companion. Which is why Jasper was planning to marry her.

He knew Isabella Swan was the one, and the only thing that was perfect about her was her last name. Isabella Whitlock. Jasper would think this name through, over and over, all night while watching his "Pretty Lady" sleep soundly in his arms.

Jasper would never keep secrets from Bella; Told her everything and anything. So, of course he felt guilty the second he tried to get Alice back in his life. Bella noticed, as always, when Jasper wasn't his self in the morning, and she sat with him on the bed, combing her fingers soothingly through his hair, smiling softly as she waited for Jasper to vent everything to her. Her smile soon faded and turned into a frown, and her fingers found themselves untangled from his locks.

"Ugh. You mean, the Alice that hates me?" She asked. Jasper nodded, his eyes not meeting Bella's.

"Do you still talk with her?"

"No. I haven't spoken with her for month's.." Jasper began to babble, feeling terrible for being the reason for Bella's frown. Bella got up as he babbled, backing away and shaking her head a little. "Babe? I'll be back...soon." She said softly, her frown never disappearing and hurt evident on her face. Jasper look up quickly.

"Please don't! I love you. I'm really sorry. Why do you think I've been feeling so bad. Don't go. Please."

"You knew how this would make me feel. I've got to go."

And, with that, she turned and left, and all Jasper could do was watch, wincing when he heard the final slam of the door that signified that she had in fact left. Four hours later, Jasper found himself under this tree, his thoughts racing around in his mind.

He hated that he'd let himself do this. He didn't know what would happen from here, but he didn't want to think about it. He merely sat under this tree, not caring as the wind whipped at him, chilling him to the bone and mocking him as it whispered in his ear.

"I'm losing you and it's effortless." He whispered to the wind, wishing with all his might that it could carry his message to the only one he wanted to talk to right now. The only one that could ever make anything better. The only one he could ever love forever and always.

Bella came back to no Jasper. Just a handwritten note.

"I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. You can hate me for my stupidity, I don't care. I deserve it. All I want you to know is that I love you. Always."

Bella shed a single tear, feeling it make its way, painfully slow, down her cheek and tumble down onto the piece of paper she held in her hand, falling right next to where he had signed his name. It made a second damp mark on that paper, and they both joined, blurring into one damp, heart-shaped mark.


End file.
